La musique des mots
by Ivrian
Summary: Ici vous trouverez toutes les song fics que m'inspire l'univers d'Harry Potter... Tous les ratings et tous les couples possibles !
1. En guise de préambule

**Salut à toutes et à tous !**

J'en ai rêvé, je me décide à le faire ! Ici, vous trouverez toutes les song fics, ou fics musicales (restons francophones, lol) que m'inspirent l'univers d'Harry Potter et les chansons que j'aime. 

Vous y trouverez de tout, mais surtout pas mal de J.J Goldman et de Mylène Farmer pour les français. Je les suis depuis leurs débuts (Et oui, tout ça ne nous rajeunit pas !) et je les adore !

Vous trouverez ici des couples improbables et rarement vus, d'autres plus courants et d'autres carrément classiques ! Vous y trouverez aussi des slashs, du R, du PG, du P… Bref, il y en aura pour tous les goûts !

Ceci est ma manière à moi de décompresser de mes autres fics en cours…

**J'en profite pour faire honteusement ma pub ! Si vous avez l'occasion de faire un tour sur www.fictionpress.com, passez donc par les cases « Search » et « Author by pen name », tapez Ivrian, et lisez donc _« Shania Hunt cherche l'âme sœur »… Une ânerie bien rigolote que j'ai écrite deux ans auparavant. Les persos sont entièrement à moa, lol !  _**

Et si jamais ça vous plait (ou même si ça ne vous plait pas !) laissez-moi donc quelques rewiews, ça me fera très plaisir…

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **


	2. Craque Monsieur

**« Craque Monsieur »**

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer** : Cha ba da ba da… Cha ba da ba da…les persos ne m'appartiennent pas… Cha ba da ba da… mais ça vous le saviez déjààààà…

**Résumé **: Donc, la chanson est de Zazie et s'appelle Craque Monsieur… Je triche un peu, car j'avais écrit cette song fic pour Smallville, au départ. Mais ça s'adapte aussi très bien à Harry Potter…

°°°

Je suis dans la cuisine, et tu viens de rentrer. Un petit baiser distrait, et tu es allé te réfugier dans ton bureau. Sans doute pour éviter de discuter. Puis tu m'as dit que tu devrais probablement ressortir ce soir. Un problème au ministère…

Au fond, pourquoi te donnes-tu tant de mal pour me mentir ? Est-ce que je représente encore quelque chose pour toi ? Je suis juste la mère de ton fils… que tu ne touches plus depuis des mois.

_Je fais le gosse, je fais le thé_

_Je bois la tasse et je me tais._

_Tu fais négoce de poupées culottées_

_Qui n'ont de cesse que de l'enlever_

_Femme et maîtresse, le mâle est fait…_

Tu es probablement en train de l'appeler par cheminette pour prévoir votre rendez-vous. Qui est-ce ? Une sorcière du ministère ? Une relation mondaine ? Au fond, quelle importance… Il y en a tellement qui gravitent autour de toi. Ta chevelure blonde, tes yeux couleur mercure, ta séduction naturelle les attirent toutes comme un aimant.

Et nous nous éloignons depuis tant d'années l'un de l'autre… 

Comment cela a-t-il commencé ? Nous étions si amoureux l'un de l'autre au début de notre mariage… Oui, quoi qu'en disent les rieurs, nous avions fait un mariage d'amour.

_Ainsi font et puis se défont_

_Les maris honnêtes…_

_Moi je regrette, mais j'arrête._

Est-ce Voldemort qui a précipité notre union en enfer ? Peut-être bien…Il était constamment entre nous. Tu étais son chouchou, son préféré. Il a toujours eu la place la plus importante dans ta vie. Bien loin devant notre fils et moi.

L'ambition est le pire des fléaux… Pourtant, nous avons tous poussé un soupir de soulagement lorsque le jeune Potter l'a vaincu. Et toi comme les autres, avoue-le...

Ou bien est-ce la mort de notre deuxième enfant qui a définitivement entériné la chute de notre couple ? Tu étais si heureux quand je t'ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte… C'était comme une deuxième lune de miel. Et puis, il est parti… et une part de moi est morte avec lui. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi… Sans ton amour, sans ton contact.  Tu me manques…

Je ne peux plus supporter de porter ce masque glacial que tu m'imposes…

_J'craque Monsieur, j'craque Monsieur_

_Toi tu manges les filles des yeux_

_Et moi qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_J'craque Monsieur, j'craque Monsieur_

_Tu caches des dames dans ton jeu_

_Ça met les armes aux yeux…_

Je suis malade, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Et bientôt, je n'arriverai plus à te le cacher. Ni à toi ni à personne. La carapace est en train de craquer. Je sens que notre fils commence déjà à me regarder bizarrement. Il est intelligent, au moins autant que toi. Et il comprend vite.

_Femme au foyer, pour un ours mal léché_

_Je roule des pelles, oui mais voila_

_Tu te fais la belle, la belle au bois._

Il s'en ira très bientôt, il rentre en première année à Poudlard en septembre. Et je me retrouverai seule. Encore et toujours seule.

Si je faisais quelque chose de désespéré, de fou, là, maintenant, est-ce que ça t'affecterait encore ? J'attends ton pas dans le couloir, et ta voix qui m'appelle, avec une nuance de sarcasme.

- Chérie ? Tu es encore dans cette cuisine ? Nous avons des elfes de maison, tu sais ?  

_Ainsi tu fonces et tu m'enfonces _

_Des cornes dans la tête._

_Ça me rend bête, faut que t'arrêtes !_

Je suis à la torture. Est-ce une blonde, une brune, une rousse ? C'est sans importance. En général, tu les quittes rapidement. Non, je ne suis pas aussi stupide ni aussi aveugle que tu le crois. 

Que tu ailles chercher ailleurs ce qui te manque, c'est dérisoire, que tu couches avec d'autres femmes sous notre propre toit, j'arrive encore à l'encaisser. Ce que je ne peux plus supporter, c'est de devoir encore et toujours feindre l'indifférence, alors que j'ai envie de crier. De hurler comme un animal ma souffrance, mon chagrin.

- Narcissa ? Où es-tu ? Réponds !

Est-ce de l'inquiétude dans ta voix ? Peu importe, ma décision est prise. Sur une impulsion désespérée, j'attrape un grand couteau à viande et je me taillade les poignets. Hébétée, je regarde le sang couler au sol.

_J'craque Monsieur, j'craque Monsieur_

_Toi tu manges les filles des yeux_

_Et moi qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_J'craque Monsieur, j'craque Monsieur_

_Tu caches des dames dans ton jeu_

_Et moi, et moi…_

Ton regard horrifié fait plaisir à voir. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, tu me prends dans tes bras et tu me couvres de baisers. Je te sens vraiment touché, et les larmes me montent aux yeux.

- Mon dieu, Narcissa ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, mon amour ? !

C'est si bon de pouvoir poser ma tête sur ton épaule et de pouvoir enfin tout t'avouer. C'est si bon de pouvoir enfin te murmurer :

- Je n'en peux plus, Lucius… Alors, j'ai craqué, tout simplement.

_Et moi, et moi… je craque, Monsieur…_

_°°°_

**Voilà, c'était juste un tout petit Lucius/Narcissa… En espérant vous avoir plu, amis lecteurs.**


	3. Tournent les violons

Tournent les violons

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, même pas la chanson, sniff ! Tout à JKR et à JJ Goldman. Excepté l'histoire, ça c'est à moi ! La chanson s'appelle « Tournent les violons » et j'ai une tendresse toute particulière pour ce morceau musical… Je le trouve magnifique.

**Résumé** : On dit qu'une femme n'oublie jamais son premier baiser … 

°°°

En cette douce soirée de juin, la salle de bal resplendissait. L'école, pour saluer le départ des septièmes années, avait mis ses habits de fête.

Les sixièmes années avaient été autorisés à participer à la soirée. Ainsi, Lily Evans, préfete de Gryffondor, regardait avec un émerveillement non feint les couples qui évoluaient sur la piste de danse. Chacun s'était mis sur son trente et un.

_Grande fête au château il y a bien longtemps  
Les belles et les beaux, nobliaux, noble sang  
De tout le royaume on est venu dansant_  
  


Les habits et les robes de soirées étincelaient de milles feux chamarrés. Lily elle-même était plutôt fière de son fourreau vert sombre. Elle avait économisé sou par sou afin de se le payer, et il ne déparait pas parmi les tenues étincelantes des autres jeunes filles de Poudlard…

Avec un brin de nostalgie, la gryffondor se rendait compte qu'elle allait aborder sa dernière année d'étude. L'enfance s'éloignait à grands pas, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la retenir de toutes ses forces, tout en souhaitant ardemment entrer de plein pied dans le monde fascinant des jeunes adultes.

  
_Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons  
  
_

Dans un coin de la salle, ceux que l'on surnommait familièrement « Les maraudeurs » étaient occupés à préparer un mauvais coup. Cela se devinait sans peine à leurs airs ridicules de conspirateurs. La jeune fille les toisa avec mépris. Elle espérait simplement que le pauvre Severus Rogue ne serait pas leur cible, cette fois encore…

  
_Grande fête aux rameaux et Manon a seize ans  
Servante en ce château comme sa mère avant  
Elle porte les plateaux lourds à ses mains d'enfant_

Lily eut soudain envie de s'isoler. La tête lui tournait. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû boire autant de champagne. La jeune fille n'était pas habituée à l'alcool. 

Elle sortit de l'enceinte de l'école et se retrouva dans le parc, savourant avec délice l'air frais de la nuit. La lune était pleine, et la clarté qu'elle projetait était telle que l'on n'avait nul besoin de lumière artificielle pour se repérer parmi les ombres mouvantes.

  
_Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons  
  
_

Elle marcha sans but pendant quelques minutes, puis ses pas légers la menèrent vers la roseraie de l'école. L'atmosphère était lourde de senteurs sucrées et capiteuses. C'était une nuit peu ordinaire. Et Lily se prit à rêver.

A rêver d'une longue chevelure blonde, d'un regard gris acier moqueur, de lèvres pleines sur lesquelles s'étiraient souvent un sourire sarcastique. Le préfet en chef des Serpentards… Il avait fini ses études. Elle ne le verrait probablement plus jamais…

Si Lucius Malfoy, dernier descendant d'une noble famille de sang pur, pouvait se douter qu'elle, Lily Evans, l'enfant de moldus, soupirait après lui… Il en pleurerait certainement de rire !

  
_Le bel uniforme, oh le beau lieutenant  
Différent des hommes d'ici blond et grand  
Le sourire éclatant d'un prince charmant  
  
_

Elle l'avait remarqué dès sa première année. Qui n'aurait prêté attention à lui ? Il était l'attrappeur le plus en vue de Poudlard, le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards. Il brillait dans tous les domaines, que ce soit dans les études, le sport ou… les conquêtes féminines.

Et le cœur de Lily se brisait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait passer avec une fille à son bras. Ce n'était jamais la même bien longtemps… Alors la jeune gryffondor se consolait en rêvant que peut-être, un jour, il la remarquerait. Qu'elle serait celle qui, enfin, le stabiliserait…

_Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons  
  
_

Tout en marchant, elle fermait les yeux et humait délicatement le parfum entêtant des roses. Elle était sensible à la mélancolie ambiante, et ne vit pas l'obstacle qui se profilait devant elle. Elle heurta violemment un torse musclé. Deux bras la retinrent pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Au loin, on entendait les rires et les chants qui s'échappaient de l'école en liesse.

   
_Redoublent la fête et les rires et les danses  
Manon s'émerveille en remplissant les panses  
Le bruit, les lumières, c'est lui qui s'avance_  
  
Lily Evans leva son beau visage vers les yeux argentés du dernier des Malfoy. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en remarquant que l'objet de ses pensées la tenait étroitement serrée.

- Et bien, Miss, il faut faire attention où l'on marche… 

Un souffle chaud balaya le visage de la jeune fille. L'haleine du jeune homme dégageait une vague odeur d'alcool. Lily comprit que le préfet en chef de Serpentard avait un peu trop forcé sur la boisson.

_Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons  
  
_

Il lui enserra plus étroitement la taille et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse, Miss… ?

- Evans, souffla-t-elle en réponse. Lily Evans…

- Le lys parmi les roses, murmura-t-il.

Et il l'entraîna dans une lente valse, fredonnant légèrement contre sa chevelure de flammes. Lily ferma les yeux, décidée à profiter au maximum de ce rêve éveillé.

  
_En prenant son verre auprès d'elle il se penche  
Lui glisse à l'oreille en lui frôlant la hanche  
"Tu es bien jolie" dans un divin sourire_  
  


Elle vivait intensément le moment présent, sans se soucier du lendemain. Son parfum, sa joue contre la sienne, alors qu'ils évoluaient en rythme… tout concourrait à lui faire perdre la tête.

- Evans, soupira-t-il. Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

Elle voulut le supplier de se taire, de ne pas gâcher ce moment privilégié, mais les mots ne purent franchir ses lèvres. Fort heureusement, il n'ajouta rien.

  
_Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons  
  
_

« Je peux mourir heureuse, pensa Lily. »

La lune ronde souriait aux deux jeunes gens, complice.

- Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment, murmura la jeune fille. Lucius…

Mais son compagnon ne l'entendit pas. Néanmoins, il la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Leurs deux corps s'épousaient parfaitement, comme s'ils avaient voulu se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

  
_Passent les années dures et grises à servir  
Une vie de peine et si peu de plaisir  
Mais ce trouble là brûle en ses souvenirs_

Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Mais elle pourrait chérir ce merveilleux moment pour le restant de ses jours. Il avait sa vie, et elle n'en ferait jamais partie. Leurs deux univers étaient bien trop distants l'un de l'autre.

Soudain, il s'arrêta de danser. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle croisa un regard lunaire, indéchiffrable. La main du jeune homme souleva légèrement son menton, et elle vit avec une stupeur émerveillée ses lèvres se rapprocher des siennes.  
  
_Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons_  
  


Sa bouche se posa sur la sienne, avec douceur, et sa langue quémanda l'entrée. Tremblante, Lily se laissa faire. Merlin ! La sensation était extraordinaire… Encore plus fantastique que dans ses rêves les plus fous… Lily Evans recevait son premier baiser. Et qui plus est, de l'homme qu'elle aimait…

  
_Elle y pense encore et encore et toujours  
Les violons, le décor, et ses mots de velours  
Son parfum, ses dents blanches, les moindres détails  
_  
Dut-elle vivre une centaine d'années, elle n'oublierait jamais ce soir de juin. Le corps de son compagnon se serrait plus étroitement encore contre le sien, la ployant en arrière, et elle noua ses mains autour de sa nuque, caressant tendrement la chevelure blonde. Un agréable goût d'alcool se mêlait à sa salive, lui donnant le tournis…

_Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons  
  
_

Il rompit le baiser, la regardant d'un air blasé, avant de se détacher d'elle.

- Pas mal, fit-il avec une petite tape condescendante sur la joue de la jeune fille. 

Il la laissa aller, et jeta un coup d'œil écœuré à la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait posé au pied d'un massif de roses rouges.

- Décidément, fit-il, je suis saoul comme un cochon. Voilà que j'embrasse des sangs de bourbe !

Il ramassa la bouteille, et sans un regard pour la jeune fille blessée, s'éloigna en titubant.

  
_En prenant son verre auprès d'elle il se penche  
Lui glisse à l'oreille en lui frôlant la hanche  
Juste quatre mots, le trouble d'une vie  
Juste quatre mots qu'aussitôt il oublie  
  
_

Lily ne sut jamais combien de temps elle était restée ainsi figée, hébétée, le cœur en morceaux. Bien longtemps après que la silhouette du jeune homme se fut fondue dans la nuit, un frisson la secoua. Elle se décida enfin à rentrer, les larmes coulant sur ses joues blêmes. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour les essuyer.

Dans la salle de bal, elle vit deux têtes blondes rapprochées. Lucius Malfoy dansait avec Narcissa Black, lui racontant une anecdote qui la faisait rire aux éclats…

  
_Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons  
_  
Lily se détourna pour partir. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de retourner s'amuser avec les autres. Autant monter au dortoir se coucher.

Elle se dirigeait vers le grand escalier, quand soudain, une voix l'appela :

- Lily ? Tout va bien ?

Elle regarda le jeune homme qui l'avait interpellée d'un air las.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Potter ?

- Oh, trois fois rien, répondit-il d'une voix traînante. Lucius Malfoy est un connard, Lily. Le jour où tu auras enfin compris ça, tu te décideras peut-être à regarder autour de toi…

Il s'approcha d'elle, plantant son regard dans les yeux d'émeraude.

- Et peut-être verras-tu enfin qu'il y a dans ce monde un type qui est fou de toi…

Lily Evans ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Et si nous allions parler de tout ça dans le jardin, James ? murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, et l'entraîna dehors. Il avait raison. Il était temps de passer à autre chose…

_Elle y pense encore et encore et toujours_

°°°

**Voilà, vous conviendrez avec moi que le couple Lily / Lucius est plutôt rare. Il n'y en a d'ailleurs pas beaucoup en anglais. J'ai trouvé que ça nous changerait un peu !**


End file.
